Always and Forever
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Both Yami and Yugi remember some of the sweet moments that they had together. My first Yu - Gi - Oh! fan fiction. Puzzleshipping.


Kristine: Hey there folks! Welcome to my first ever YGO! fan fiction. My name's Kristine.

Selene: And I'm her Yami side, Selene.

Kristine: Man, I've been in hiatus for months already. I have so many things to attend that I need to stop writing for the meantime, and I do tend to lose inspiration.

Selene: But at least you got your inspiration back, right?

Kristine: Yeah, I do. In fact, it was due to my love for my most favorite YGO! DM couple, Yami and Yugi, that inspired me to write this story.

Selene: Ohhhhh… A certified Puzzleshipping fan, eh?

Kristine: *giggles* Yeah, I'm actually just one of them. But anyway, without further delay, let's go with the story. Selene, disclaimer please.

Selene: The author does not own Yu – Gi – Oh!, nor the characters. She just owns the plot. Be warned of certain spoilers.

* * *

It was another great morning, with the sun shining through the window. The two lovers were lying down on the bed, resting after another night of lovemaking. The soft white blanket partially covered their naked bodies, providing them warmth and comfort.

The taller of the two was the first to wake up, slowly opening his crimson eyes. He had tri – colored hair: black spikes tinted with crimson, yellow bangs framing his handsome face and yellow lightning streaks raised up in addition to the black spiky mane. He glanced at the window, seeing how the sun shone through it, as well as white patches of clouds floating in the clear, blue sky. He smiled, feeling glad that such scenery was there to greet him.

Yami then looked down upon his sweet, little hikari, who was still sleeping in his arms, his beautiful, cherubic face a sight to behold. He almost had the same hair as him, but without the lightning streaks raised up. In place of the streaks, there was a small yellow bang on the center, and his black, spiky hair was tinted with purple. His height was indeed shorter than Yami's, and his skin was pale, a contrast to the older teen's slightly tanned complexion. He smiled widened a bit, liking how his aibou showed that peaceful expression while sleeping.

_I'm really glad that I decided to stay with him, _the former pharaoh thought as he stroked the younger teen's hair. _I know how much he means to me, and I'm glad that I met him and became his lover._

Yami had fallen in love with Yugi ever since the day the younger teen solved the Millennium Puzzle and freed him from the abyss of darkness. All throughout the days in which they were together through thick and thin, they have gone through many challenges, the trials that they had to go through in order to fortify their bond as partners, until they became the best of friends and closest of brothers. They had accomplished in searching for the Egyptian God cards from the clutches of Malik Ishtar and even Seto Kaiba, their rival, and Yami succeeded in retrieving Yugi when the little one was captured by Dartz. Yugi even managed to find out about Yami's past life, and even his true identity, as a pharaoh of Egypt, and even helped him in defeating Zorc, together with his friends.

During the ceremonial duel, the two personas had to battle against each other, and in the end, Yugi had achieved victory due to his bravery. Yami could have gone to the afterlife because of his loss, but fortunately the gods managed to gave him the second chance at life. The former pharaoh agreed at this, thus being granted his own body. Eventually, he confessed his love for his aibou not long after that moment.

The darkling gently moved the bang from Yugi's face and kissed his forehead. At that touch, the younger teen stirred and slowly lifted his eyelids, revealing a pair of irises with a beautiful amethyst color. He then looked up at his darker half, who was smiling tenderly at him.

"Good morning, my beautiful darling angel," Yami greeted with a soft, tender voice.

Yugi blushed lightly at what his other half had called him and giggled. "Good morning to you, too, mou hitori no boku."

"How's your sleep last night?" the elder teen asked, stroking the smaller boy's hair again gently.

"Very peaceful," the hikari replied. "Much better when I feel the warmth of your embrace as I sleep."

"I'm really glad," Yami said in a whisper, kissing his beloved on the forehead again. "Do you still remember the day when I confessed my love for you?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I do."

_-- Flashback --_

_Both Yugi and Yami were sitting on the green grass, under the shade of a tree that stood tall and proud at one side of the park. The cool wind swayed both the leaves and the soft blades despite the clear weather._

"_I'm glad that you decided to stay with me," the hikari said, staring into his dark's crimson eyes. "But tell me. What is the reason why you wanted to do this?"_

"_Let me tell you something first," the former pharaoh pulled the younger teen onto his lap and reached out a hand to stroke the yellow bangs. "All throughout my life, it was you who taught me the importance of kindness and tenderness as another way of showing courage, just like when you managed to duel against Joey even though he's possessed by Malik. It was you who gave me strength and persistence to search what's important to me, especially when you were captured by Dartz and gave me the chance to search for you, and even when you finally found my true name and helped me defeat Zorc. We are always side – by – side every step of the way. Because of that, there's something I long to say to you for a very long time."_

"_What is it?" Yugi asked softly. "What do you want to say to me?"_

_Yami's hand moved from the younger teen's forehead to raise his chin slightly, his crimson eyes staring deeply into the amethyst orbs. "The reason why I decided to stay is this…" he lowered his voice a bit so that only his aibou could hear it. "I love you, Yugi."_

_The young hikari gasped in surprise, eyes widening and with a light blush showing on his cheeks. "My darkness…" he whispered. "Is it true… that you love me?"_

_Believe me, aibou. I really fell in love with you," the elder teen's tone became a bit more serious and pleading, yet sincere. "I have felt this ever since the day we first met. Every moment we spend together is indeed very special to me. I even risked my life and sacrificed everything to save you. All of these mean that my love for you is strong, and also to make sure that you're the only one for me." His lips then curved into a smile. "Don't worry, little one, I'll do anything I can to make you happy, and to make sure that you'll feel safe with me."_

_Mixed emotions washed over Yugi as the young light saw love and passion shining through his darkness' eyes. Tears began to form from his amethyst eyes, then he hung his head down and his shoulders began to tremble as he sobbed softly._

_Yami's smile faded when saw that his light was crying. "Why are you crying, aibou? Something wrong?"_

"_Why you didn't tell me earlier?" Yugi asked with both anger and sadness in his voice, still sobbing. "Why you didn't tell me this before the ceremonial duel, when you were supposed to be departed to the afterlife after you were defeated?"_

_It really broke Yami's heart to see his aibou lonely like this. He used his hand to raise the younger teen's chin once more, and he could see tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, little one, if I haven't told you how I felt before," he wiped the tears away with his thumb. "It's just that I'm afraid that you will reject how I feel for you, and that it would ruin our friendship. Please forgive me, I beg you."_

_The younger teen searched the former pharaoh's face for any sign that he was lying, but he could find none. What was most important was that his darker half was able to tell the reason why he decided to stay with him, and that he finally had the courage to confess his love for him."_

"_So will you be my beloved?" Yami asked, hoping deep within his heart that his lighter half would accept his feelings._

_Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around his darker half's neck. "Yes, my darkness. I love you, too."_

_The former pharaoh's heart began to sing at his hikari's reply. He smiled back at him and leaned down, kissing him tenderly on the soft, petal lips. His tongue traced the bottom lip, demanding for entrance. Yugi complied, parting his lips eagerly to grant him access, moaning when he felt his dark's tongue tracing the inside of his mouth and touch his own. He reciprocated the action, and their tongues got soon involved in an erotic dance, savoring each other's taste for the first time._

_They broke the kiss due to desperate need for air, but their eyes shone with happiness as they gazed at each other and smiled._

"_No wonder you made me feel so happy right now, my light," Yami said and wrapped his arms around his hikari tightly. "Thank you for accepting my feelings for you."_

_Yugi chuckled slightly. "You're welcome, my darkness."_

_-- End of Flashback --_

"I'm glad that you finally understood how I feel for you during that time," the darkling smiled tenderly at his lighter half, resting his cheek against the younger teen's soft hair and inhaling its sweet scent. "How about when you feel and hear the music of love coming from my heart?"

"Yep, I still do," Yugi replied.

_-- Flashback --_

"_Can't catch me, Yami – kun," the younger teen teased as he ran away playfully on the grass, with Yami chasing him from behind. The breeze ruffled their hair, filling the air with the scent of spring. They were indeed having a great time, feeling joyful that finally, their relationship as lovers had bloomed, and that their togetherness had grown stronger than ever._

_They continued the chase until Yami managed to catch Yugi from behind with his arms around his waist. "Gotcha!" he yelled, holding him tightly and lifting him as he spun around in circles. The lighter half laughed with delight, loving the way of how his beloved darkness became playful with him._

_Finally, the taller teen set his little one down, still holding him tightly. He kissed him on the cheek and leaned his chin against his shoulder. "You are indeed so adorable and cute whenever you're laughing," he chuckled._

"_Aww… Yami, stop calling me cute," Yugi pouted, blushing. "I'm not a kid anymore."_

"_But at least you're still angelic," Yami said and chuckled once more. "Let's take a nap, shall we?"_

_Yugi nodded in reply. The elder teen loosened his hold on the younger teen's waist and they both lay down on the soft grass. Yami wrapped his arms around his lover once more, pulling him closer to him. Yugi smiled and cuddled up against him, resting his head onto his chest._

_The hikari could hear the former pharaoh's heart beating in his ear. "I can hear it, Yami – kun," he said softly._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Your heart. It's beating rhythmically."_

_The crimson – eyed teen smiled. "It's an expression of love, little one. It is really wonderful, especially if one finally has someone to be with." He started to run his fingers through his light's hair. "Since you are the one whom I really love, it is a sign that I'm glad to be with you, and that I'll always love you."_

_The amethyst – eyed teen smiled back at him. "Yeah, me, too. I'm also glad that I finally have a lover, someone who will always be with me. I'm indeed so thankful to have you in my life." He slowly felt sleep taking over him. "I'm so tired now. I hope you don't mind when I sleep on you."_

"_Well, go ahead," Yami said, and Yugi slowly closed his eyes as he drifted into slumber, with the melodic sound of the heartbeat as a lullaby._

_-- End of Flashback --_

"That moment is also very wonderful for me," Yugi said, closing his eyes as he nuzzled against his beloved's chest.

"Yeah, me, too," the former pharaoh agreed, pulling his angel closer to him. "How about when we made that promise during the time we celebrated our first month together, that we will love each other always?"

"Yeah," the younger teen nodded in reply. "In fact, the gift that we had for each other was so sweet."

_-- Flashback --_

_It was nighttime when the two look – alike teens were lying down on the grass, with Yami's arm around Yugi's shoulder, gazing at the stars that sparkled in the black night sky like white dots against a dark background, with the moon shining on its heavenly domain._

"_They are very beautiful, aren't they?" the little hikari asked his darker half._

"_Yes, they are," the taller teen replied. "But they are much more beautiful when they're accompanied with the moon, and together they make the night sky an elegant picture to see." He turned his head a bit so that he could stare at the angelic face of his lover. "And you know what, aibou?"_

"_Hmm?" Yugi turned his head to face at his darker half, amethyst eyes staring deep into the crimson orbs._

"_You look so beautiful in the moonlight," the former pharaoh said softly, smiling tenderly._

_The amethyst – eyed hikari blushed at the comment. "Really?"_

"_Yes," Yami replied. "You really look so beautiful with your soft pale skin radiating in the moonlight. I can hardly wait for the moment in which I'll touch and kiss you, and that I'll make you feel what is like to be loved and cherished by me."_

_Yugi giggled, his blush darkening. "You're such a charmer, Yami."_

"_By the way, aibou, there is something I want to give you," the former pharaoh sat up and revealed a rectangular black box, holding it with both hands. "Actually, it's for both of us, to signify the love we have for each other."_

"_Really?" the smaller teen's eyes widened inquisitively as he sat up as well. "Let me see what's inside the box."_

_Yami obliged at his hikari's request and flipped open the box. Yugi's eyes widened once more at what he saw._

_Inside the box was a pair of silver necklaces, each with a pendant that was shaped like a feather of an angel wing. The only difference was the color, one white and one black, signifying the personas of the couple._

"_They're beautiful," Yugi complimented as he gazed at the pendants._

"_I chose that design because I adore the fact that one may consider persons whom he or she cherish as angels, and that meaning alone really touched my heart," Yami explained, smiling, "And since you are my lighter half" – he took the necklace with the white feather – "I want you to wear this."_

_Yugi smiled and turned around so that the other teen could fasten the necklace around his neck. When he turned around again, Yami's eyes were fixed on the pendant resting just above his chest, hands clasping his shoulders, before looking at the hikari once more._

"_You'll always be my sweet little angel, Yugi," the former pharaoh whispered and kissed his little one's forehead. "As long as you wear this necklace, you'll always be reminded that you're the one whom I really love, and that you belong to me."_

_Yugi's smile widened at this, his amethyst orbs sparkling with joy. His fingers caressed the white feather – shaped pendant. "Thank you, Yami, for giving me this necklace. I'll always treasure it as long as I live." He then reached for the necklace with the black feather which was still inside the box and held it in his palm. "Well, I guess this belongs to you, since you are my darker half and that you're the one whom I really love."_

_The elder teen smiled back, his ruby eyes shining with happiness. He helped Yugi as the younger teen fastened the necklace around his neck, smiling when he stared at the pendant resting just above his heart._

"_You'll always be my angel of darkness, Yami," Yugi murmured, resting his head onto the crook of his beloved's neck, stroking the black feather. "I'm really glad that even though you are my darkness, you still have a heart. It was because of you that I became very brave. You'll always be my love, my guardian, my protector, my everything. I wouldn't have been happier without you."_

_Touched by those words, the crimson – eyed teen embraced his hikari. "I'm really glad that you said these words, Yugi. About the necklace that you've put on me, I'll always treasure it, just like what you said to me a while ago."_

_He then let go of the embrace so that he could glance at Yugi's face, really breathtaking to see. His pale skin shone in the moonlight, and his amethyst irises were sparkling with love and happiness. Yami cradled his love's face as he leaned closer, pressing a passionate kiss on the soft petal lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling love pouring down on him._

_When they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other, feeling glad that they shared that moment together. "Happy monthsary, Yugi," Yami greeted warmly._

"_Happy monthsary to you, too, Yami – kun," Yugi greeted back._

_-- End of Flashback --_

"I'll always cherish every moment we have together," Yugi murmured and opened his eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, me, too," Yami agreed, slipping a hand under the younger teen's chin and tilting his head gently so that he could look at him. "Always remember that I'll always be there for you, and that you're the most precious treasure I've ever had. I love you so much, aibou."

"I love you, too, mou hitori no boku," the younger teen replied. "Always and forever."

Yami then leaned his face closer to Yugi's, capturing his lips in a soul – searing kiss. But then that sweet moment was interrupted by a soft knocking noise on the door, bringing them back to reality.

"Wake up, boys. Time to get up. Breakfast's ready," Yugi's grandfather called from behind the door.

"I guess we have to get up now," Yugi said as he got out of bed and ran towards the closet to look for clothes to put on after a quick shower. "We have so many things to do."

"Hey, wait for me!" Yami called out, hastily getting up in order to follow him.

* * *

Kristine: See, both Yami and Yugi, this story's dedicated for both of you.

Yami: And I'm glad you made it sweet for both of us. Right, Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah. In fact, I'm glad you showed how much you love me.

Yami: It's just proof that you're the one for me. *kisses Yugi on the forehead*

Yugi: *giggles at his darkness' sweetness*

Kristine: Awww… so sweet.

Selene: Please review and add to favorites! Very much appreciated! ^^


End file.
